


The Lion Sleeps Inside Your Chest

by fabulous_but_evil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: Dorian Is James Potter, Gryffindor Dorian, Gryffindor Peter, M/M, Peter Is Peter Pettigrew, Ravenclaw Victor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 18:00:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5595604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulous_but_evil/pseuds/fabulous_but_evil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter isn't that weak. Dorian isn't that good.</p><p>(In later chapters: Victor is so, so remarkable special.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lion Sleeps Inside Your Chest

**Author's Note:**

> A random Harry Potter AU no one asked for.

Dorian Gray.  
Prince of Gryffindor.  
Youngest seeker. Best seeker. Of all time.

Peter Murray.  
More Hufflepuff than Gryffindor, really.  
The quiet friend everyone forgets, no matter if he's there or not. Dorian and his friends only cared about him because he adored them, followed them like a dog and would do everything for them

The lines seem clear.  
What they don't tell each other is that they want each other.  
Peter is in love. Dorian wants everything because he knows he can get it. Peter is too shy to say a word. Dorian is patient enough not to eat that boy alive.

One evening Peter falls asleep in front of the fireplace in the common room. Dorian is the last one who stays with him and wakes him with a hand on his.  
They talk, sitting so near they could touch, they could kiss.  
That's what Dorian does then, whispering: "You're not that weak as everything thinks you are."


End file.
